First Sight
by Nightengale
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, home after graduating from Hogwarts and the death of his mother, meets Gellert Grindelwald for the first time.


Albus sat staring out the window. It wasn't that there was much to see outside at the moment, just a few birds flying in a triangle formation slowly by. It actually was for just that reason that Albus was gazing lazily out the window. Looking out at nothing, just being blank, felt better at the moment than allowing himself to think. Albus didn't want to think at all. He didn't want to think about how his mother was gone, father obviously long gone, how he was in charge now. He was an adult but he didn't feel like it. Yet he knew he had to be for Aberforth and Ariana.

Aberforth kept saying he would stay, he would leave Hogwarts for Ariana but Albus wasn't about to let his younger brother do that. It was ridiculous anyway. Albus was done with school and the head of the household. Who else should look after their sister but himself? He couldn't let Aberforth sacrifice his future. Yet, Albus still felt….

He shook his head. The whole point of just looking out the window had been to not start thinking about all this. He sighed and stood up, closing the book which had been sitting unread in his lap. Walking across the room Albus slid the book back into its place on the shelf.

Albus knew he had a responsibility now and dreaming away about the world would be no help. He tired not to think of Doge, of the things they could be seeing together now but it was so hard. The letters did not help. Albus knew he was destined for great things but now it was all on hold. He had been amazing in school, everything at his finger tips. Magic just seemed to flow out of him effortlessly. He loved it all, loved accomplishing more and greater things, learning and learning. He knew how good he was and how much he could do. All of Hogwarts, every year going by, learning more magic and excelling; he had been waiting to see where the world would take him in the end. Now, that was far away and done, on hold. Albus' whole life was on hold.

"Albus!" Aberforth called from downstairs. "Albus, you have an owl!"

Brushing hair from his face, pushing away all those thoughts, Albus walked down stairs to find his brother. The younger boy was sitting on a tall stool at their kitchen table, letter in hand and a small tawny owl in front of him.

"Batilda Bagshot has invited you for tea," Aberforth said flashing the face of the letter at Albus briefly. "I see she neglected to invite me as well."

Albus crossed his arms. "I believe the letter was for me to open."

Aberforth just raised an eyebrow at him. "She is just down the road. Did not need to send an owl, did she? Could have come down and done the inviting in person."

Albus sighed and frowned, knowing that Aberforth was going to start on a rant.

"But no, sent this fella," Aberforth continued indicating the owl with his other hand. "She sent him because she only wanted to invite you, the young and promising Albus Dumbledore. So very impressive."

"Aberforth…"

"Could not come in person so as not to insult the other, less exulted son. Would not want to be seen as rude. Since you going off after you got the letter would not have told me something."

Finally, Albus snatched the letter out of Aberforth's hand. He opened his mouth, no doubt to make some sort of stinging retort, but Albus gave him a glare stopping him. Looking down at the letter Albus read.

_Dear Albus,_

_How are you doing, dear? I know things must be a little strange over at your house with just you and your brother. I thought you might want a chance to get away for a bit and come over to my house for tea today. There is plenty we could chat about and I have some new tea in from India which I think you might like._

_Also, I have a new guest staying with me who I think you might enjoy meeting! Just send Nero here back with a note and hopefully I will see you soon._

_-Batilda_

Albus folded up the letter, wrote a quick message on the back of it and handed it back to the owl. Nero grabbed the letter in its beak and flew back out the window. Sitting down, Albus took an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the table. He could feel Aberforth looking at him as he took a bite of the apple. He wasn't really in the mood for Aberforth's guilt or brattyness just then.

"Going then, are you?" Aberforth asked, leaning his chair back against the counter behind him, feet going up onto the table.

"Yes," Albus replied simply.

"Want to get away from us, do you, as she said?"

Putting down the apple abruptly, Albus ran his hands through his auburn hair. "Aberforth, you know that's not it."

His brother was silent momentarily then sighed taking his feet off the table and setting his chair down properly.

"I know, I…." Aberforth looked away at the window where the owl had gone. "I know. I'm sorry."

They both turned and looked at each other. For a moment Albus felt calm, like they had long before, back when Ariana was still herself and they were all still small. He smiled. Suddenly they heard a crash and a quiet groan from upstairs. Both brothers jumped to their feet at once.

"I'll go," Aberforth said, waving Albus away.

"But…"

"No, I've done this before, remember?" Aberforth said, shooting Albus a look. "I keep telling you that-"

"Aberforth," Albus said cutting him off. "You're going back to Hogwarts."

"Albus, I know you-"

There was another sound from above like breaking glass and they both looked up the stairs.

"Ariana…" Albus said quietly

He moved toward the stairs but Aberforth stopped him, putting up a hand.

"You go to your tea and I'll watch after Ariana. It's not time for me to go back to Hogwarts yet."

Then he turned and ran up the stairs. Albus stood at the bottom staring up after him. He wanted to tell Aberforth something, anything to make him more at ease about this situation. He knew how much Aberforth cared about their little sister. He probably cared more about Ariana than he did about Albus. Aberforth just wanted to help her as he had been doing before their mother died. Still, Hogwarts came first. Albus knew that and Aberforth was just going to have to realize it too, no matter how he cared for Ariana. There was no reason they both should feel obligated to stay.

Hearing Aberforth's voice from above him, soothing and quiet to their sister, Albus turned away. Taking his cloak from the stand by the door, Albus swung it over his shoulders, clicked closed the silver clasp at the top and headed out the door.

Walking down the lane towards Batlida's house Albus considered that his cloak was a bit too warm for the summer weather. However, it was his favorite so he would just have to sweat a bit. The sun was out with some clouds to the east, possibly a storm brewing. They could use a bit of rain. Past the graveyard Albus passed Merria Abbot, her arms full of papers, doffing the new muggle bodice and skirt fashion. She had become active in the muggle women's suffrage movement, goodness knew why.

Reaching Batilda's house, Albus walked up the path and rapped lightly on the front door. He heard some murmured voices from within and then the door opened to reveal a young man with shoulder length curly blond hair, a large smile, and shinning eyes. Albus had to force himself to inhale.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore," the man before him said cheerfully.

"Yes…" Albus said, unable to think of anything further to add.

"Oh, Albus," Batilda suddenly appeared behind the young man, shooing him out of the doorway. "Do come in. So, very glad you decided to come."

Albus stepped into the house as Batilda closed the door behind him. The man who had opened the door was watching him with a slight grin on his face. It felt a bit infectious.

"Well!" Batilda said. "Albus this is my great-nephew Gellert. He is visiting me this summer."

"Gellert Grindelwald, pleasure to meet you," Gellert said extending his hand.

"And you already know who I am," Albus said shaking Gellert's hand.

"Aunt Batilda and I have been talking about you. I hear you were published in _Transfiguration Today_."

Albus chuckled lightly, "Yes, a paper of mine I wrote while at Hogwarts."

"Come now, lads," Batilda said, waving at both of them. "Let's to the parlor and tea."

The three of them walked down the hall to Batilda's sitting room. There were book cases along the wall, as well as a table stacked with parchment and quills. The windows let in a good deal of light giving the room the feel of a classroom at Hogwarts more than someone's parlor. The space on the walls not taken up by book shelves was full of picture frames, faces smiling and winking out at them. Batilda led the two of them over to a small table near the center of the room with an afternoon tea laid out for three. They all sat down and Batilda poured the tea for them.

"So," she began while pouring Albus' cup. "How are things for you Albus? Are you doing all right what with…"

She trailed off, glancing quickly at Gellert then looking back to Albus with a motherly sort of apologetic smile. Albus supposed she fancied herself as something of a replacement for a mothering influence in his life right now. Part of him rather wanted to tell her that he was nearly 18 and in no need of a new mother. He squashed that thought back into his head and smiled warmly at her. She was a brilliant witch after all and he certainly should not think it a bad thing that she was concerned about him.

"Just fine," Albus said. "Things are different, of course, but we are managing well, I think. Aberforth…" He almost said how Aberforth wanted to drop out of Hogwarts for Ariana but bit his tongue.

"Ah yes," Batlida said, filling in the space. "He must be missing her."

Albus just nodded, letting her think that he had been referring to their mother when it came to how Aberforth was doing.

"So," Albus said deciding to change the subject. "How about you Gellert? Are you, ah, enjoying it here so far?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Gellert nodded at Albus. "Yes, well I have actually only been here two days so far but they have be pleasant enough."

"Gellert was studying at Durmstrang this past year," Batilda said picking up a biscuit from the plate in the middle. "However, he-"

"I've decided to spend the summer abroad," Gellert said cutting his aunt off. "Prior to this trip I had not been to Britain at all and thought it was high time I explored the country."

Albus nodded, feeling a silly sort of smile creeping over his face. He took a quick gulp of his tea and in the process spilled some down the front of his robe.

"Oh!" Batilda said standing up. "Let me get my wand for you dear, just a moment."

"Brillant…" Albus muttered, dabbing at the spot on his robe with his napkin.

Gellert chuckled at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you spill."

"Not your fault at all," Albus said, forcing back the choking feeling in his throat. "I suppose I was over zealous in my drinking."

Gellert laughed out loud at him. "I suppose you could say that."

"So, um," Albus said putting his napkin down in temporary defeat. "What are you planning to do with your summer here in England? Going to spend it all in London?"

"Oh, certainly not!" Gellert said, putting his cup down on its saucer. "I have some… well, some points of interest I am hoping to discover more about."

"Ah…" Albus said, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Just then Batilda returned with her wand, clucking about cleaning him right up. After Albus was sufficiently dry and unstained the three of them continued with their tea, chatting about Batilda's work on another book endeavor, the differences in magical mainland Europe and England, as well as the new wand work of Olivander.

An hour or so later, tea completed, Albus stood up to leave and return home. Aberforth would perhaps be in need of Albus' help with Ariana. She was sometimes more difficult in the evenings. Just as he stood, however, Gellert stood up along side him.

"I was wondering, Albus, if perhaps you would go on a walk with me and show me around the village? I haven't seen much at all of it since I've arrived and could certainly use a guide."

"What a splendid idea!" Batilda said.

"Of course," Albus said feeling his face grow a bit hot under both their gazes. "Why not?"

Saying a quick goodbye to Batilda, the two boys walked out of the house into the sun of the afternoon. At first they walked down the lane in silence. The village was small with little to it apart from houses, a few shops in the main square, an old church, and graveyard. As they walked Albus wished there was more of interest he could show to Gellert about Godric's Hollow but apart from the Godric Gryffindor connection there was really nothing he could think of. In fact he was finding it a bit hard to speak at all just then walking alone with Gellert. It was funny really.

"So, have you always lived here?" Gellert suddenly asked turning his head to look at Albus.

"Uh, no actually," Albus said glancing at Gellert. "We used to live in Mould-on-the-wold when I was younger."

Albus smiled softly, deciding not to elaborate any further. Gellert just nodded back, a bright smile on his face. By now they were back in the center of the small town. Some men were standing outside the pub, laughing with each other, beers in hand. A group of muggle children were playing a game of jacks on the cobble stones. Gellert stopped, looking over at them.

"There are a lot of muggles in your village," he said turning back to Albus.

"Yes," Albus said. "But there are plenty of witches and wizards as well. It might even be half and half in fact. It's actually rather nice. So many wizards and witches lived isolated among only muggles that I'm quite happy to live somewhere with a strong magical community." He paused and glanced at Gellert who was still looking at him with interest. "Though at times it can be difficult, I suppose, to keep it all hidden."

Albus' mind flashed with his father and his sister's faces.

"Hmm, I see," Gellert said walking forward again, his hand brushing slightly against Albus' as he passed.

Albus blinked quickly then moved forward, falling back into step beside Gellert.

"Strange though," Gellert said looking at Albus, "This being such an important place for our kind and having muggles here. It seems... just a bit off, I suppose."

Albus just raised an eyebrow at Gellert, unsure how to respond to the younger boy. It seemed as though Gellert was thinking about something as he walked, as if he'd forgotten that Albus was beside him. They continued on through the village, stopping at a few places around the square to get Gellert acclimated to everything. However, It wasn't as though there was really much he needed to learn. Further on they were passing by the gates of the cemetery and Gellert suddenly stopped. Albus almost walked into him.

"What?" He asked looking at the gate beside him.

At first Gellert did not respond, his eyes coasting over all the headstones. Albus looked slowly back and forth between Gellert and the cemetery, unsure as to just what had caught the other boy's eye.

"It's just a beautiful cemetery..." Gellert said finally, still gazing at it through the kissing gate.

They both looked at the white and gray stones standing out among the grass, serene and silent. It was beautiful but to Albus it also looked like what it was; death.

"My mother is buried there," Albus said quietly.

Albus could feel Gellert turn to look at him but Albus kept gazing at the headstones of the little cemetery. He knew exactly which grave was hers. He looked anywhere but at that particular stone though it tired to draw his eye no matter how he attempted not to look. Then a hand was on his shoulder. Turning his head, Albus looked at Gellert smiling back at him.

"So, why are you really here, Gellert?" Albus said. "You seem like you have a reason, not just to see England. You look like you have a purpose in mind."

A mischievous smile spread across Gellert's face and his hand fell from Albus' shoulder.

"Bit of a clever man, are you Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus smiled back at him feeling a small rush in his chest. "It has been said."

Gellert nodded putting one hand through his blond hair. The gesture made Albus smile more and want to reach out to touch Gellert's hair himself. The other boy looked out at the cemetery beside them then turned back to Albus.

"There are some things I am looking for, three things in fact. I am hoping to learn more about them here." He shrugged lightly. "Perhaps find them."

After a pause Gellert chuckled then glanced up at the sky. "I'd better get back to my aunt," he said.

Nodding reluctantly, Albus cleared his throat.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to have met you."

"Would you mind if I called on you tomorrow?" Gellert asked abruptly, turning to face Albus. "I think you may like to hear more about the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows?" Albus said.

Gellert grinned broadly, "The things I am here for."

"Ah," Albus said feeling a sort of excitement creeping into him. "Yes, I think I would."

"Tomorrow then?"

"That would be fine indeed," Albus replied, smiling with ease.

"Plus," Gellert added, putting a hand on Albus' arm. "I have enjoyed your company so far."

Albus had the urge to laugh and wanted very much to take Gellert's hand.

"I shall call at your house tomorrow then," Gellert said.

"Certainly," Albus replied.

With a quick nod and a grin Gellert turned from Albus and headed back toward Batlida Bagshot's home at the end of town. Albus stood still before the gate of the cemetery, hands clasped together. He watched the blond head of Gellert until he rounded the bend of the road and went out of sight. Albus could feel himself smiling widely, a tingling in his body. He sighed.

"Oh my."


End file.
